homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Prelude to Team Gathering
16:24:29 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SERIOS HIVE. 16:25:06 CSO: Libby is still asleep where serios left her, clutching his military jacket tight around herself. 16:25:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sees that and is glad he had not made much noise, aside from keystroke clicks, when he had found about Aaisha, his hive, and everything -- 16:26:45 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes to gently wake her -- 16:28:14 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shifts slightly, and reaches out for Serios, gripping his arm gently to make sure it's him. "Hello.." She grins widely, and her voice is still heavy with sleep. -- 16:29:04 CGG: Hello. My. Matesprit.... Its. Morning.... At. Least. On. This. Planet.... 16:30:16 CSO: She giggles and attempts to sit up, but the paper arm crumples under her weight. She shifts to her other side and uses that arm to sit up. "It's almost time for the new one." She rubs at her shoulder. 16:31:01 CGG: One. Of. Many. Things. I. Have. To. Discuss.... Seems. Last. Night. Was. Rather.... Eventful. For. Others.... 16:32:30 CGG: Of. Course. Things. Were. Eventful. Up. Here. But. In. A. Much. Nicer. Manner.... 16:33:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit at the thought of how his night spent with libby went, before shifting back to being more grim -- 16:33:28 CSO: Libby blushes. "You're the worst, Serios." Her voice has nothing but affection. 16:33:49 CGG: I. Had. Hope. To. Be. Much. Better..... 16:34:15 CGG: Wait.... Nevermind.... An. Indirect. Phrase. Again.... 16:34:49 CGG: But.... To. Get. To. The. Point.... Virgil. Was. Apparently. Here. Last. Night.... 16:36:34 CSO: "Vigil?" She sits up, all business. "Oh GodOS why was he here. Did he hurt you?" 16:37:16 CGG: He. Never. Appeared. Up. Here.... He. Took. Aaisha.... Drained. Out. My. Hive. In. The. Process.... 16:37:40 CGG: She. Is. With. Nyarla. Right. Now.... But. Apparently. It. Was. All. For. Nyarla. To. Be. Forced. To. Do. Something.... 16:37:53 CSO: She chitters angrily. 16:38:04 CGG: He. Was. To. Break. Her. Horn. Or. Vigil. Would. Hurt. Her.... Scarlet.... 16:38:36 CGG: He. Did. Not. Do. It. In. The. End.... And. They. Both. Have. Lost. A. Finger.... 16:40:05 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pulls herself up to standing. "Forgive me, Serios. I have spent my time dallying here with you, and not attending to my duties." -- 16:41:47 CGG: It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.... The. Full. Fault. Lies. With. Scarlet. As. I. See. It.... She. Seems. Eager. To. Vex. Mr.. Aesona. If. Not. Myself.... 16:42:37 CGG: There. Is. A. Bit. More.... Before. These. Events. Mr. Moirai. Was. Also. Visited. By. Vigil. 16:42:51 CGG: He. Lost. Both. Arms. In. The. Encounter.... 16:43:12 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Aesona. Were. Apparently. Given. One. By. Vigil.... 16:43:58 CSO: "Eribus? That olive blood? He- WHAT?!" Libby grabs her paper arm and crumples it the rest of theway, throwing it to the ground. "It's time to go, Serios." 16:44:39 CGG: Time. To. Go? To. Where? 16:46:00 CSO: "My home. It's only a few minutes until I was planning to leave anyway. Gather anything you cannot live without." 16:46:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods and proceeds to take his husktop and casually looks at a few books... -- 16:47:19 CGG: I. Can. Not. Go. Into. The. Lower. Hive. As. It. Is. Right. Now.... I. Suppose. I. Will. Have. To. Check. There. Another. Time.... 16:47:46 CSO: "Why not?" She tilts her head. 16:48:00 CGG: It. Apparently. Has. Been. Drained. 16:48:07 CGG: I. Think. When. Vigil. Came.... 16:48:31 CGG: I. Never. Had. Thought. That. This. Hive. Would. Ever. Be. Above. Water. Like. It. Is. Now.... 16:48:56 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Had. Expressed. That. Miss. Fenrix. Can. Perhaps. Fix. That. 16:50:16 CSO: "Fix what?" 16:50:22 CSO: "The hive being underwater?" 16:50:36 CGG: No.... That. She. Could. Add. Ladders. 16:50:44 CGG: From. Her. Husktop. 16:51:09 CGG: There. Is. One. Other. Thing.... Mr. Aesona. Had. Also. Expressed. That. He. Is. Still. Willing. To. Help. You.... I. Had. Explained. A. Bit. To. Him. When. I. Was. Messaging. Him. To. Ask. About. Miss. Aaisha'S. Condition. And. What. Had. Happened... 16:52:23 CSO: Libby makes a face, and if she had eyes one could almost be certain she'd be rolling them. "I will keep it in mind." 16:53:29 CGG: I. Can. Understand. If. You. Wish. To. Wait. On. Hearing. From. Him.... But. I. Suppose. We. Should. Not. Dalley. Here. For. Much. Longer.... 16:53:59 CSO: "We'll be seeing him in a few minutes." 16:56:30 CSO: Libby grabs her shoulder and twists it roughly. Serios can hear a few gruesome pops, and a moment later she's stretching a new arm where the old one was. 16:56:38 CSO: "Are you ready, Serios?" 16:57:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is surprised at the new arm that suddenly formed... he takes a moment to look at it and then back at libby... He nods -- 16:59:43 CSO: She offers her new hand to him. "Let's get going." 17:01:30 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes her hand and steps foward -- Category:Libby Category:Serios